Known literature contains a number of methods for rotating the digital images. One can roughly divide these methods into two categories. The first ones calculate rotations without any Fourier transformations, i.e. exclusively in the spatial domain, and usually by means of lossy interpolations. In the second category, the conventional (orthogonal) 2D discrete Fourier transforms (DFT) do get used, so that rotations are computed, partially or in full, in the Fourier frequency space, and usually with help of rotation or shear matrix operations, etc.